A Veterinarian's Diary
Summary These are the entries of Xavier's diary written by himself. It consists short adventures, introductions, and events with the pups that made him wrote it all the time. Diary Entries/ Enjoy Reading! At The University of Medicine at Prosperity Dale: June 2,2014 3:45 P.M Dear Diary, Been some time after that I left little brother and pups at Adventure Bay. I really miss them, really and I wish that I could be with them again. But for now, it's time for my own things to handle and take care with, especially with collage right now that I'm here. Also, before I went to the campus, I met Geraldine Triton along the way, and she's my classmate and roommate if I do say so myself. Hehehe. Anyway, about her, she's from Kale Park and I think that place was not too far away. Or maybe it's just a few blocks when taking a bus. The two of us had the same course, Special Medicines, and for a girl like her, I think she's pretty geeky, but then again, I thought this would get challenging. This is getting short, actually, there's pretty much that I can't do because our first classes will be tomorrow. For now, I must plan ahead before I can write again. At The University of Medicine at Prosperity Dale: June 3,2014 7: 12 A.M Dear Diary, Yep...This is the first day of the classes and the campus are not going haywire but students like me we're still on the loose as if everyone was getting excited with all of this and all of that. Right now, I'm in my dorm, including Geraldine as well. I just know when would get our exams ready. In the meantime, I hope challenges with be getting a little rigorous, but it would so much participation and points of confusing for me to tackle with. Maybe if it's just me or it's getting good by the minute when we enter to our classes. Well, I better get going then. Wish me and Geraldine some luck for us to show with! At The University of Medicine at Prosperity Dale: June 10,2014 8: 37 P.M Dear Diary, Hey, old friend. Just been thinking with a little predicament I just encountered two hours ago. Right now, I feeling very worried because after when I wrapped up my work for assignments and all of those studying that are important to me, I just saw a little stray pup walking alone in the streets but soon fainted. I couldn't help bear myself just to the pup's life but I realized that I saved that pup after that she was cured thanks to the help of Professor Leonard and Geraldine. Professor told me that pup was a girl! Well, I should've about the pup's gender but since it has mentioned, I don't mind at all. Also, I've been if I can adopt her while putting my studies onto the test, but maybe the Director would approve if he can. It became apparent so might as well, wait for his own decision. I was very proud to what I did, I even have to follow the rights of the campus which also that these are also the cores of a doctor. And addition to that, Me and Geraldine are exempted to Professor's exam and I thought, Wow....Just wow and I mean literally! Well, I suppose I should never care less about that, but in the meantime, I'm getting tired right and I planned that Geraldine and I will visit the patient pup tomorrow. Until then when I write, see you around! At The University of Medicine at Prosperity Dale: June 11,2014 8: 36 P.M Dear Diary, Earlier just been thinking about the whole time when we visit the pup. Recently we ran into some a bit of a trouble when we didn't see that pup at patient's room but we unexpectedly got alarm that Geraldine told us that the pup was blindingly got dropped into the large laundry chute but finally we saved her after that the other young pups were there ran away from a ghost. But then again, why shouldn't I bother? And yeah, the pup's name is Yasmin. She actually lived for a long time here at the city but I was felt very worried that her parents died due to hunger. I feel very sorry for them, but at least that I saved her, I can finally keep my feelings at bay. No wonder why someone should've left behind without a bare notice that caused me some attention to it. I guess, I felt like pity about her, but all the time that I shouldn't care less than just a situation simply hanging up just like that. Also, I was very glad that I can adopt her. Thanks to Professor Leonard and the Director of the campus. I was so glad that I welcome her to my family. All along that she ever wanted is a family so, I welcome her to mine. Right now, Yasmin is sleeping in the sheets of my bed, and you should know that how cute she is when she sleeps...literally! '' I know, I know. It maybe a little too excited for say it but I can't resist. I just wish when everything will be new once my collage finished, I can finally spend my time with Yasmin but still, I miss my little brother and the pups as well. No matter, at least that she would became a reminder of mine, that is when I would forget about her, as for everything that had been gone through Hmmm...What else can I say? I was more proud to what I did and to that, I swear my oath of taking good care of her...''Forever and always... At The University of Medicine at Prosperity Dale: June 17, 2014 5: 18 P.M Dear Diary, Sigh...What a day. but at least my and Geraldine's superiority have gotten higher than I would expect. Just thinking makes that I would help and I did...literally. Two days ago, the scientists gave some healthy kibble for Yasmin for feed with. At least, this campus know to well that I adopted her, supplies started to kick in. I'm surprised that Yasmin really loved it a lot, and I mean it, literally. Maybe I wouldn't mind but since she would came in and asked for food, I always keep her smiling just as much as I do. Also, in the later days. I think I'm going to be of an overrun right now, and I think that might cause for all these months that might cause me to write this in the next few months. I just hope that everything would be over soon. And I suppose that I would even have to know with any reason why. So, see you around, Diary. I'll be back before you know it. See you around in the next months. At The University of Medicine at Prosperity Dale: June 10, 2015 7: 1: 09 P.M Dear Diary, I'm back! At least, I can finally write you now! I really miss writing you but at least I can finally now. It's been a lot of time re-adjusting with my studies and Geraldine did the same things as well. I know this might carried away but I think all of it turns out to a little extreme but still, it was alright to what I hope for. Yasmin's also pretty good alright, that I always taken good care of her just like all of these days that I would remember and probably it should be belonged to my memoirs of my family...and I already did. Right now, I was very surprised yet shocked to what the Director said to us and by us and I mean me and Geraldine. He told us that we finally moved to the graduating year and I mean it...literally! '' I was so speechless yet very proud because of our superiority made us on one of the top students that we ever got so far. I...I didn't know what to say....But I thought that we should be proud of ourselves that earned the right of the graduation spot....permanently! I was so glad, yet so happy and speechless. The two of us even celebrated like we deserved to be one of the graduating students. When I told everything to Yasmin, she was so surprised that she told me with a congratulations. I even thought what expressions could brought to us and I still barely see it. Still, I would only write this once but next year, there's gonna be a lot of writings for me to describe with. Don't you worry, Diary, because my time in collage will be over soon like we would knew it. Well for now, at a very young age of 17, we can finally graduated for this school year. Obstacles and Medicinal Challenges, Here I go!!! 'Work In Progress'''Category:Diary made by Xavierthespecialvet Category:Timeline Diaries by Xavierthespecialvet Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Stories